Super Mario Bros. Z (2006 Series)
Super Mario Bros. Z, (SMBZ), is a Flash animation series created by Alvin-Earthworm. The series first debuted on April 22, 2006 at the popular flash site Newgrounds. It is a crossover between the Mario and Sonic franchises, and draws heavy influence from the Dragon Ball franchise, such as the choreography of the fighting scenes, powering up, and free flight. The series has reached well known popularity over the 2006 year and continues onward during 2012. The series was and still is famous for its "Outstanding Achievement in a Fan-made web-series". The series is targeted for 13 year olds and up only due to the promoted violence and mild language. The show contains many references to both the Mario and Sonic series. It also borrows many sprites from the various characters of the'' Mario'' and Sonic universe. Eight episodes were created, with a time span of anywhere from two months to sixteen months with each new episode. The ninth episode was slightly started before, on March 26, 2012, Alvin-Earthworm, the creator of the series, grew tired of making the episode and discontinued the series. Alvin has also stated he will not be passing on the rights of the series to anyone. This is due to the fact that Alvin still has a vision for the how the series would have ended and another person might mess it up. This, alongside a trailer for Episode 9 regarding the progress he made on Episode 9 up to the series cancellation having the words "The End?" at the end of it, could mean that Alvin still has plans for the future of the series. The creator of the series stated that he planned on making 45 episodes total, dividing them into 3 Sagas sporting 15 episodes a piece, 1 confirmed movie. The show is not endorsed or licensed by Nintendo nor Sega and is non-canon. There is also a fan site devoted to the show and its spinoffs. Super Mario Bros Z Fan Site Status As of now, the series is on indefinite hiatus as stated by Alvin himself. Alvin-Earthworm is having serious second thoughts about cancelling the series. Changes to this status will be announced here. Newest Episode/Preview Episode 9 Scene 1 Watch on Youtube Watch on DeviantART Episodes Gallery Smbzep6.PNG|Episode 6 The Three-Way Battle Episode7.JPEG|Episode 7 Mecha Mario's Debut Episode5.JPEG|Episode 5 Attacked By The Yoshi Tribe Episode4.JPEG|Episode 4 Arrival Of The Koopa Bros. Episode2.jpg|Episode 2 Cape Mario Appears Episode3.JPEG|Episode 3 Mecha Sonic Vs. Yoshi Episode8.jpg|Episode 8 The Omega Doomship Episode1b.JPEG|Episode 1 The Kart Race 'Main Characters' Mario Original Game:'' Donkey Kong'' Voice Clips by: Charles Martinet Mario is the resident hero of the Mushroom World, along with his brother LuigLuigi , and his best friend, Yoshi . As in the Mario series of video games, he never says more than a series of noises and occasional Italian phrases like "Mamma mia!". He is a strong man, if not a little short and chubby. In'' Super Mario Bros. Z'', in Season 1, he, along with Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Shadow must collect the Chaos Emeralds and stop Mecha Sonic from destroying the Mushroom World as he did in Mobius. Mario has appeared in every episode so far. When fighting, Mario likes to use items and combos, using his strength and critical hits to defeat opponents. He is also shown that he knows the Shinryuken (Divine Dragon Fist), performed in his Raccoon Form in Episode 8 . Luigi Original Game:'' Mario Bros.'' Voice Clips by: Charles Martinet Luigi is the younger twin brother of Mario, and is also a hero of the Mushroom Kingdom . He is generally very frightened (mostly with ghost), but in the heat of battle, he really shows his strong side. Many times, a threatening enemy will cause him to run away or hide. Shadow's rash actions often startle him greatly, but he is still a loyal brother and notable member of the group. Luigi has appeared in every episode so far. He likes to team up with other characters (Sonic being the most notable one) because of his lack of courage. Yoshi Original Game: Super Mario World Voice Clips by: Kazumi Totaka A Yoshi that seems to be the most known as Mario's longtime best friend (the Green Yoshi from the game'' Super Mario 64 and Super Mario World'' ). He is also the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and has saved Princess Peach from the evil Bowser countless times, along with Mario, Luigi or by himself. In'' Super Mario Bros. Z'', he was introduced in Episode 3 , used to help find an Emerald because of his powerful nose. He managed to find the Red Emerald, but was confronted and knocked out by Mecha Sonic, who escaped with it. He spent Episode 4 being cared to by Mario and Princess Peach, but came back into action in Episode 5 when he learned that the Heroes were going to Yoshi's Island . He saved Mario from being killed by Thunderfoot , a Yoshi Tribe warrior, and joined them in the fight against the Axem Rangers X and the Koopa Bros and continues traveling with Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Shadow to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and to stop Mecha Sonic. Alvin-Earthworm has changed his sprite from the SNES Yoshi's Island sprite, (Episodes 3-5) to the DS Yoshi's Island sprite, (Episodes 6-onward), claiming that it was much more flexible. He has appeard in evrey episode starting in Episode 3 so far. He is known also as a speed-type warrior, but is also a strong Yoshi. Yoshi has lots of special abilities different from the other Heroes. He can use his sticky tongue to swallow stuff into eggs and uses them as projectile weapons. Yoshi kicks, stomp enemies, powerfully charges at enemies, lots of times, and can make ground pounds. He is the master of the flutter jump; when flutter jumping, he hits enemies with his feet multiple times. Sonic The Hedgehog Original Cameo Game:'' Rad Mobile (As an air freshener.) Original Official Game: Sonic the Hedgehog'' Voice Clips by: Ryan Drummond, Jason Anthony Griffith (Episode 8) Sonic is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog from Mobius who, along with Shadow, has traveled to the Mushroom Kingdom to stop Mecha Sonic from collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds and destroying the world. The fastest thing alive, he finds Mario and Luigi to be cool and is often scolding Shadow for his rash decisions and harsh attitude, yet Sonic may harbor a hatred towards Mecha Sonic for killing his friends and all of Mobius, increasing as a result of hurting the people (obviously Yoshi) of the Mushroom World. The names of Professor E. Gadd's inventions often confuse him thoroughly. He often teams up with Luigi during battles (Mario in Episode 7 & 8). Sonic has appeared in every episode since Episode 2 so far. So far, it seems that Sonic has used only one critical hit; the rest of his moves consist of small combos. On a few occasions, it is shown that he knows the Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku (Hurricane Kick). One special move that he also uses is Light Speed Attack, as seen in Episode 7. Shadow The Hedgehog Original Game:'' Sonic Adventure 2'' Voice Clips by: Jason Anthony Griffith Shadow is a black anthropomorphic hedgehog who traveled with Sonic to the Mushroom Kingdom to stop Mecha Sonic from destroying the world. He often acts rashly without consulting the others, and his anger seems to always get the best of him. His attacks are extremely strong, and he often takes charge in battle. Shadow spares no strength as he takes on his enemies. He is one of the most powerful characters and is the most aggressive character next to Mecha Sonic. He also seems to dislike the notion of working with the people of the Mushroom Kingdom, much rather wanting to finish Mecha Sonic himself. Shadow has appeared in every episode since Episode 2, (And appeared in the beginning of what was to be Episode 9 ). The main reason Shadow wants destroy Mecha Sonic is because Mecha Sonic had killed Shadow's friends E-123 Omega and Rouge The Bat . In the beginning of Episode 8 he (temporarily) left the team, not wanting to work with the Mario Bros., Yoshi, and Sonic anymore (Although it's implied that he was going to mull things over). Bowser Original Game:'' Super Mario Bros.'' Voice Clips By: Scott Burns, Eric Newsome Mario's lifelong arch-nemesis and descendant to Koopa King Bauzire. Ever since his childhood, his goal has been to kidnap Princess Peach and take control of the Mushroom Kingdom. In the first and second episode, he attacked Mario while he was racing, planning to end Mario's game and kidnap the princess. Mario manged to beat him after a long battle. He returns in Episode 7 with (presumably) Dr. Eggman and his Koopalings , and Kammy and Kamek . Dr. Eggman has designed a Mecha Mario (presumed name) and a warship. He attacked in Episode 8, according to Episode 7, he already kidnapped her. Bowser has appeared in Episodes 1, 2, 4 (in a flashback), 7, and 8, and is expected to appear in episodes 9 and 10, and is also expected to appear in later future installments. His sprites were changed from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, (Episodes 1-2), to the Super Princess Peach ''sprites, (Episodes 7-onward) Kamek Original Game: ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kamek is Bowser's evil henchman who raised Bowser as a baby. He helped Bowser in the second episode by giving him a Metal Mushroom. He was blasted away at the end of Episode 2. He reappears in Episode 7. Kamek has appeared in Episodes 1, 2, 7, and 8, and is expected to appear in Episode 9, so far and is expected to appear during more future installments. His sprites were changed from original Magikoopa Sprites, from the Shy Guy Kingdom, (Episodes 1-2), to Yoshi's Island DS sprites, (Episodes 7-onward). Kammy Original Game: Paper Mario Kammy is Bowser's evil henchwoman who aided him in the original Paper Mario ''and ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year-Door. She debuts talking to Bowser in Episode 7. Kammy has appeared in Episode 7 and Episode 8, and is expected to appear in Episode 9. The Koopalings Original Game: Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(Ludwig Von, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy O., Morton Jr., Larry) Original Game: Super Mario Sunshine (Bowser Jr.) Voice Clips By: Caety Sagatan (Bowser Jr.) Bowser's eight children from an unknown mother. They are strong and powerful young Koopas that love spending their time tricking Mario and work for their father. They have kidnapped Princess Peach countless times even when Bowser Jr. came along, but he was the one who kidnapped the princess mostly since then. However, the eight of them are known to get along well. But their relationship is mostly unknown. They have only appeared in Episode 7 and Episode 8, preparing for a confrontation in the upcoming three-episode Omega Doomship Arc. Alvin has confirmed a battle with the Koopalings to begin in Episode 9, but he needed Koopaling voice clips from the game ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Thanks to a friend, he has them for Episode 9. Basilisx Fan-made character Basilisx is a henchman of Bowser's and the leader of the large army of Koopatrols. He has retractable Wolverine like claws and can freeze people into stone by staring at them. He has appeared in Episode 8, and is been confirmed to appear in Episode 9. He states that Mario killed his friend in Dinosaur Land World 2-4 by pushing him into lava, however this isn't possible as the room that Basilisx mentions has no lava (possibly trying to confuse Mario about it to make him feel regretful). Although Alvin said this his imanginary friend really dosn't exist just to confuse Mario. Alvin has confirmed another battle against Basilisx in Episode 9. So far, he appeared in Episodes 8, and 9, and is confirmed to appear in Episode 10 , so it's unknown if he will appear in future episodes. Mecha Mario Fan-made character Mecha Mario is a new creation of Dr. Eggman (unconfirmed) designed to be like Mario and to destroy him. He has not been put into action and has only been seen in Episode 7. Mecha Mario first appeared as fully completed and functional in Bowser's Castle. Between Episode 7 and 8, he was taken aboard the Omega Doomship to be a powerful secret weapon of Bowser and Eggman, to fight Mario if he appears to save Princess Peach. During the time Sonic's appearance surprised Dr. Eggman, so he went upstairs to watch over Mecha Mario. However, it is unknown if Eggman will turn him on and sent him after Mario in Episode 9 or Episode 10. Mecha Sonic Original Game: Sonic CD (as Metal Sonic), Sonic & Knuckles (as Mecha Sonic) The main antagonist of the First Saga . Metal Sonic was a robot created by Dr. Eggman who fought Sonic on many occasions, but lost each and every time. Because of his persistence and will to defeat Sonic, Metal Sonic wanted to become even stronger. This led to him absorbing Eggman's other Sonic robot prototypes, transforming him into Turbo Mecha Sonic, a powerful killing machine. He killed Eggman (presumably), before crashing the Death Egg into Mobius . Even in his new transformed state, Mecha Sonic knew he wasn't invincible, so he set off to find the Chaos Emeralds, killing Sonic's friends in the process (although it's later revealed in Episode 8 that he also slaughtered Shadow's friends; Omega and Rouge, thus resulting in Shadow becoming uncharacteristically emotionless, enraged, and hateful). When Shadow warped the Chaos Emeralds to Mario's dimension, Mecha Sonic sets off after them. In Episode 6, he obtains the Koopa Bros. and Axem Rangers X's Emeralds, transforming into his Semi-Super Form, but loses all Four Emeralds to the Heroes near the end of the episode. Later, in Episode 7, he reappears and after a short brawl follows them into the Minus World, where he almost kills Mario and Sonic and realizes Chaos Control is impossible there. After several more battles, Mecha Sonic escapes just after the rest of the crew, and almost kills them but Shadow uses Chaos Control and teleports the gang to safety. Mecha Sonic has appeared in Episodes 1, 2, 3, 4 (in a flashback), 5, 6, and 7. The 5 known robot Sonics that were in the series were: Silver Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog 2), Mecha Sonic (Sonic & Knuckles), a Mecha Sonic sprite based on one of the Archie Mecha Sonics, and a sprite based on an unknown Mecha Sonic model in'' Sonic Adventure.'' The only episode so far where he is completly absent is 8. It is shown he has the ability to do the Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon). Wart Original Game:'' Super Mario Bros. 2 '' Wart is an evil frog king that always spends his time conquering the world of Subcon and enslaving the inhabitants of this world. This antagonist and his troops known as the 8-Bits have attacked the whole world and has sent his strong leaders/commanders of each troop in each of the lands, turning the dream world of Subcon into a nightmare world. Years ago, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad had defeated him and saved the world, the inhabitants, and the Subcon fairies as the guardian of the dream world. In Super Mario Bros. Z, he was first seen in the Intro along with his Ninji allies. However, he may spit multiple bubbles, but Wart is known to be more powerful and has more strong abilities. Yet, he is not seen in any episodes, but is planned to appear in the Mecha Sonic Saga . Wart's Ninji Allies Wart's Ninji Allies are his new Ninji warriors, confirmed to help Wart conqeur Subcon or the Mushroom Kingdom in SMBZ. They havn't appeared in any episodes yet, but they have been shown in the intro. The Koopa Bros. Original Game:'' Paper Mario'' (They had appeared in an official'' Mario Comic'' beforehand, however) The Koopa Bros. made their entrance in Episode 4 by stealing E. Gadd's Radar and the Emerald. They were hunted down by the heroes, and caught in the plains. They battle valiantly, but are handled thoroughly. They rely on their special "Stack" attack, (the same one in Paper Mario). Their attack is stronger than the one in Paper Mario, and with an unexpected boost from the Chaos Emerald they held, they defeated the heroes, also taking the Emerald Radar. They came to Yoshi's Island late, because of Yellow using the radar upside down. They took the Purple Emerald, but it was then taken by Axem Red. They want to collect the Emeralds so that they can "call the shots." However, all of them were stranded on Yoshi's Island when Mecha Sonic's Energy Ball destroyed it. They are presumed dead. They appeared in Episodes 4, 5, and 6, but are mentioned in Episode 7. A famous scene is when they first appear and play the wrong theme tune (once again because of Yellow's stupidity), the wrong theme tune was the Spirit Sqaud Theme from WWE. As you can see they stack on top of each other to perform their special move. There are four of them; Red (the leader), Green, Yellow, and Black. The Axem Rangers X Original Game:'' Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (as the Axem Rangers) Rebuilt by Smithy , they seek out a power source for their damaged master. After the Yoshi Tribe found the Purple Chaos Emerald the Axem Rangers X stole the Emerald and enslaved the Yoshis to search for more, unaware there were no more on the island. They are destroyed by Semi-Super Mecha Sonic in a quick battle. They appeared in Episodes 5 and 6, and are mentioned in the summary of Episode 7. But they are confirmed to reappear in the Smithy Saga . The Axem Rangers X also have a huge battleship, The Blade, (first appearing in Episode 5) used for traveling, but it/he was destroyed by Mecha Sonic in Episode 6. There are 5 members: Red, Black, Green, Yellow and Pink. A possible sixth member may appear during the Smithy Saga, Axem Blue.(NOTE: Alvin hasn't confrimed whether he will be using the custom-made Axem Blue sprites by Nightmare Bros.(See the sprite to the right). Or whether he will make custom sprites of the new member. It should be noted that their sprites are modified from the original ones seen in ''Super Mario RPG. Although they have the same heads from'' Super Mario RPG,'' their bodies are from'' Mega Man'' games, such as Red, Black, and Green having Zero's body from the Mega Man Zero ''series, Yellow having Guts Man's body, and Pink having Roll's body (both from the ''Mega Man Battle Network series). The Original Axem Rangers's full body's appear in Episode 5, in Mario's mind, remembering the Axem Rangers, (now the Axem Rangers X), from their last ecounter, in Super Mario RPG. Smithy Original Game: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Smithy is a long time villian from the'' Mario Series'', and first appeard in Super Mario RPG. Smithy created the Axem Rangers, but after the destruction of his body, he somehow surived and rebuilt the Axem Rangers, turning them into the Axem Rangers X. Smithy sent the Axem Rangers X to Yoshi's Island in order to find more gemstones (Chaos Emeralds) for him. Smithy hasn't appeard yet but is mentioned in Episode 5 by Axem Red. Although Smithy is confirmed to appear in Season 2 (The Smithy Saga) and will be the Season's antagonist. Chaos Original Game: Sonic Adventure '' Chaos is a liquid/water like villian from the Sonic Series''. First appearing in Sonic Adventure ''he is a villian in the game and trys to destroy Sonic, but in the end he becomes good and no longer is a villian. Although in ''Super Mario Bros. Z, confirmed by Alvin, he will be the main villian in the SMBZ Movie. Mr. L Original Game:'' Super Paper Mario'' Mr. L from'' Super Paper Mario is the villiany alter-ego of Luigi. Some time during SMBZ he will appear and will play a role silimar to the Great Saiaman from Dragon Ball Z''. Wario and Waluigi Original Game: Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (Wario), Original Game: Mario Tennis ''(Waluigi) Voice Clips By: Charles Martinet Better known as the Wario Brothers, they are the Mario Brothers' rivals. They raced Mario and Luigi in the first episode, but ran into Bob-ombs and the Banana Bomb and weren't seen for a bit until Episode 3, when they overheard about the Chaos Emeralds and wanted to hunt them down to make money selling them. They reappeared on Yoshi's Island in Episode 6, where they acquired the Radar Radar after Mario drops it accidentally. After a deflected Fireball to Wario's head, both of them run off the island and are washed away from it by the waves. The brothers use the Radar Radar and follow the Gang to the Pipe Land, but aren't able to follow them underground. Wario tries to swing Waluigi into the Sky Pop 2 later on, but Waluigi abruptly stops and falls a long way to the ground. Wario & Waluigi have appeared in Episodes 1, 3, 6, 7, and 8, so far. In Episode 7 it confirmed Yoshi knows they are following them (or at least Wario) as Yoshi put on a fake Petey Pirahna outfit to scare Wario as revenge for Wario doing the same to Luigi. Wario and Waluigi are more like anti-heroes more than villians. Although they appeard, they havn't made a huge role in the Mecha Sonic Saga, but Alvin Earthworm said that they will probaly make a new ''large role in the Smithy Saga. Professor E. Gadd Original Game:'' Luigi's Mansion'' Voice Clips By: Kazumi Totaka A great scientist who invents gadgets to help the four heroes on their journey, he created the Emerald Radar for the heroes, using the Yellow Emerald as a base. Unfortunately, both the Emerald and the Radar were stolen, but E. Gadd luckily had made a Radar Radar to locate the Emerald Radar. When asked why he didn't just make a second Emerald Radar, E. Gadd seemed to just realize that creating a duplicate would've been easier, referring to his quirky nature. Currently, he headed back home to his lab after experiencing three sides of evil on Yoshi's Island. Professor E. Gadd has appeared in every episode since Episode 4, so far. Princess Peach Original Game: Super Mario Bros. Voice Clips By: Jen Taylor, Samantha Kelly The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is a good friend of Mario, Yoshi and Luigi. She has always been kidnapped by Bowser, the Koopalings or Bowser Jr. and saved by Mario in countless times. She was first seen in Episode 1, where she hosted the race. She was held hostage by Kamek. So far, Peach has only served as a backup character, taking care of the heroes when they are defeated or heavily injured or unconscious. In Episode 5, when the four heroes began to travel to Yoshi's Island, Peach gave Luigi a 1up Mushroom for help, but the injured Yoshi left Peach to go join the heroes, and she returns back to her Castle. She has been seen in 7 of the 8 episodes so far (being in a flashback in Episode 6) and it's very probable she will become more active and useful as the series develops. Princess Peach has appeared in Episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (in a flashback), and 8 (she is kidnapped by Bowser, waiting for Mario to save her, and also expects Yoshi, Luigi, Sonic and Shadow to help as well). Yoshi Chief Original Game:'' Paper Mario'' (Named Village Leader in'' Paper Mario'') Chief of the Yoshi Tribe and the original Yoshi who helped Mario (as a baby) save his brother Luigi (which took place in the game Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island). He found the Purple Chaos Emerald before it was stolen by the Axem Rangers X (who disguised as Yoshi's). Chief Yoshi has appeared in Episodes 5 and 6. His actual sprite in his present day appearance was based off of the Yoshi Chief's sprite in Paper Mario. The character in that game, while not outright said, was also implied to have involvement in bringing the Mario Bros. back home as a baby as it was mentioned that he was the only one of the Yoshis on the Island to have ever encountered Raphael the Raven, and even then only once. Thunderfoot Fan-made character Thunderfoot, a giant purple Yoshi, is the body guard of Chief Yoshi. He is by far the strongest of the Yoshi Clan and fights with a big spear and impressive ground pounds. He led the small battle against Mario and his friends when they landed on Yoshi's Island because they accidentally activated a trap that the Yoshi Tribe set up that was intended for the Axem Rangers X. Thunderfoot was the elite Yoshi. He has appeared in Episodes 5 and 6, so far. Professor Kolorado Original Game: Paper Mario Kolorado is an explorer who travels around the Mushroom World who debuted in Paper Mario. ''He got lost in the Minus World but his great-grandfather's stopwatch saved him, Goombella, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Yoshi, Shadow, and even Mecha Sonic. After the destruction of the Pipe Maze, Kolorado and Goombella setted out to Shy Guy Desert, coming to explore some places and he wishes to go to the world of Subcon. Kolorado first appeared in Episode 7, and may appear during the King Wart Arc., and could appear in the next two sagas. Goombella Original Game: ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Goombella is a female goomba archeologist that appears in Super Mario Bros. Z Episode 7. She was trapped in the Minus World with Professor Kolorado, but managed to escape with him and the heroes. Though she remembered Mario who has traveled with her, she did not mention Yoshi who also adventured with them (although this may be explained by the fact that the Yoshi in question was a completely different Yoshi from the one she traveled with). It is currently unknown if she and Kolorado will make another appearance. Princess Rosalina Original Game: Super Mario Galaxy Princess Rosalina is the princess of the cosmos, watching over Luma's, mysterious star creatures. Rosalina hasn't made an appearance yet, but will debut in Season 3. Geno and Mallow Original Game:'' Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Geno and Mallow are hero characters in the Mario Series, first appearing in Super Mario RPG. They are friends of Mario and team up with Mario to stop Smithy in Super Mario RPG. Geno and Mallow are expected to appear in the Smithy Saga, although unconfirmed. Star Spirits and Twink Original Game'': Paper Mario'' The Seven Star Spirits and Twink are magical stars from the game,'' Paper Mario''. By Alvin, they are confirmed to appear in the Mecha Sonic Saga, transforming (at least the Seven Star Spirits) Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Shadow into their super-forms, against Mecha Sonic, in his from, Metallix, Stuffwell Original Game: Mario And Luigi: Partners In Time Stuffwell is a talking suitcase invented by Professor E. Gadd. He was programmed to assist Mario, Luigi, and their baby selves who teamed up to save the past of the Mushroom Kingdom from a Shroob invasion. His habit is saying "BACK TO ADVENTURE!!!". He appeared in Episode 7 when he was once again a companion of the Mario Bros and the others. He also appeared in Episode 8 when he went with the heroes, except Shadow, who was going to get his revenge on Mecha Sonic. While the battle in the Omega Doomship, he was left behind on the Sky Pop Mark II, without knowing what happended to Mario and the gang. He has appeard in episodes 7, 8, and will appear in Episode 9 and 10, and is expected to appear in later episodes. Professor Frankley Original Game:'' Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Professor Frankley is an elderly Goomba who resides in Rougeport studying the history of the Mushroom Kingdom. Stuffwell sent a transmission to him in hopes of explaining the mysterious pipe that Mario, Sonic, and Mecha Sonic jumped into, (which lead to the Minus World). Frankley explained the whole story and the history of the Minus World and how Queen Pesca 7 ruled the underground passages, and how prisoners and innocents were sent into the Minus World. His hologram escaped from Mecha Sonic along with the rest of the Heroes, back to Mario's house. He has so far appeard only in Episode 7. The Master, Chan, and Lee Original Game:'' Paper Mario'' The Master, Chan, and Lee are some supporting characters from'' Paper Mario''. They have been confirmed to appear sometime during SMBZ. The_Master.PNG|The Master in its inactive form and its Original Form of Combat Chan_PM.png|Chan Lee_PM.png|Lee Toadsworth Original Game:'' Super Mario Sunshine '' Toadsworth is an elderly Toad and Princess Peach's Royal Advisor. He often worries for the Princess' safety, and usually is the one that informs Mario if Peach has been kidnapped. It was shown that he had fainted after he told Mario Peach was kidnapped in the end of Episode 7, and Shadow's anger caused him to faint in Episode 8. Spin-offs The popularity of the show has led to several people creating spin-offs, including Nintegaball GT, Mega Sonic Bros. AF , Segaball Z or the Comic-Version ''Chaos Mario Bros on DeviantArt, "Super Kirby Dash", Super Mario Bros. GT: The'' Grand Adventure and also "MUGEN Ultimate All-Star Z (arcade style)" on Youtube.' Coycoy, an artist on DeviantArt, is currently developing an anime-style movie titled ''Mecha Sonic's Defeat. ***SPOILER WARNING*** Leaked Info These facts had been leaked by Alvin himself in the forums. (Citation needed) *Mecha Sonic will collect all of the Chaos Emeralds and enter his own super form, Metallix. *Mecha Sonic will host a fighting tournament, just like Cell after he went perfect. *The Master from Paper Mario will appear, along with his students, Chan and Lee. *After the death of Mecha Sonic, Sonic and Shadow will stay and live in the Mushroom Kingdom. *Mr. L (Luigi's alter ego from Super Paper Mario) will appear and play a role similar to the Great Saiyaman from Dragon Ball Z. *There will be a movie between Sagas 1 and 2. Chaos is stated to be the villain. *Smithy will be the Saga 2 villain, and the Axem Rangers X are slated to return, with a sixth member, Axem Blue. Some rumors say Axem Blue was created from Mecha Sonic's parts. Confirmation of this would be appreciated. *Mallow and Geno will appear at some point in the series. *Princess Rosalina will play a role in Saga 3. *It is unknown if Yoshi will stick by Mario on Saga 2 & 3. *It is unknown if the Smithy Gang and major Super Mario RPG characters will appear in the Smithy Saga. *Seems to be that members would appear in the series would be Mack, Bowyer, Yaridovich and Exor so far and with new bodies and appearances. *It has also been heard that Sonic and Shadow find a way to revive his friends and restore its old glory Mobius. Episodes All of the SMBZ episode titles of season 1 have been confirmed by Alvin himself on his deviantart page. They are as follows: *EP 1: Bowser's Return *EP 2: Warriors from Another Dimension *EP 3: The New Threat *EP 4: Here Comes the Koopa Bros *EP 5: Troubles on Yoshi's Island *EP 6: Brawl on a Vanishing Island *EP 7: Secret of the Pipe Maze *EP 8: The Great Doomship Offensive *EP 9: The Two Shell Treaty *EP 10: Mario Clash *EP 11: The Ninja Ninjis *EP 12: Siege of Subcon *EP 13: Metallix is Born *EP 14: Darkness Within *EP 15: The Pit of 100 Trials *EP 16: The Tournament Beigns *EP 17: True Power Unleashed *EP 18: I Am Chaos!!! The Seven Chaos Emeralds and their Owners :Main Article: Chaos Emeralds *'Blue:' Mecha Sonic, Goomba, Mecha Sonic, The Heroes *'Red:' Mecha Sonic, Yoshi, Mecha Sonic, The Heroes *'Yellow:' Sonic, Mecha Sonic, E. Gadd, Koopa Bros., Mecha Sonic, The Heroes *'Purple:' Mecha Sonic, Yoshi Chief, Koopa Bros., Axem Rangers X, Mecha Sonic, The Heroes *'Cyan:' Mecha Sonic, Unknown *'Silver:' Mecha Sonic, Kolorado and Goombella, Sonic and Mario, Mecha Sonic, Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Sonic, Mecha Sonic, The Heroes *'Green:' Mecha Sonic, Unknown